<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Kind of Love by river_soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989263">A Different Kind of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul'>river_soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Different Kind of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020), The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happily bonded to your Beta Jake Jensen, you both realize you’re missing the security and love that only an Alpha can bring. When Jake meets Andy Barber he knows he’s found just what you both need, now he just needs to convince you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/You, Jake Jensen/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Different Kind of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2282852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Kind of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure smut with lots of soft feelings thrown in. Many thanks to @whisperlullaby and @emmabarnes for their beta work. I initially wanted to write this as Dark!Andy but I figured Jake, Beta or not, would be pretty quick to kill anyone who hurt his Omega. So I went the sweet Andy route (a first for me!).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>When Jake approaches you with the idea of finding an Alpha you’re hesitant. You love him and the little life you’ve carved out together. You don’t need an Alpha to be complete although you know Jake worries one day you will. It makes him anxious to know he can’t provide for you during your heat like your body needs him to. He worries about your safety - an Omega without an Alpha is vulnerable. </p></div><div class=""><p>You try your best to reassure him but the topic keeps cropping up again and again. It takes you months to realize it isn’t just about finding an Alpha for you. Even though you try not to, you often look to Jake to make the big decisions. You fall back on him to lead when you feel overwhelmed or anxious. He does it to make you happy but you know it weighs on him. As much as he’d never admit it, you’re starting to realize that maybe he craves the strength and protection of an Alpha too.</p></div><div class=""><p>It’s why you finally say yes to him and how you find yourself on a date with Andy Barber. It surprises you how effortlessly Andy falls into place between you and Jake at dinner. He tempers your Beta’s fast, nervous energy with a steady hand and draws out your quiet voice with gentle touches and quiet prompting. As uncertain as you’d felt before, by the end of the night you’re ready to admit Jake might have been right.</p></div><div class=""><p>When Andy suggests an after-dinner drink at his office you and Jake exchange a wordless look, nervous excitement zipping through your bond at the prospect of something more. You both answer yes in unison, making Andy’s lips twitch under his beard. On the walk back to his car he takes your hand in his and Jake falls in step on the other side of you. The sense of safety that settles over your body has you swallowing the pleased little chirp that bubbles up. </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>At his office, Andy gives each of you a healthy pour of whiskey. You’re already buzzing from the two glasses of wine you drank to ease your nerves at dinner. When you hesitate Jake’s warm hand on your back encourages you to take a sip. He can feel your anxiety creeping back in and rubs a slow circle between your shoulder blades. Andy watches you both carefully, tongue wetting his bottom lip in a way that makes your stomach flip with desire. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After everyone finishes their drinks Andy collects the glasses and moves to stand behind Jake. He settles a large hand on the back of your beta’s neck, fingers stroking his throat carefully. Andy stares at you with open appreciation and you have to resist the urge to squirm under his intense gaze. His attention is almost oppressive and your eyes shift to Jake for reassurance. You relax when he smiles softly at you, eyes crinkling behind his glasses. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eyes on me Omega,” Andy instructs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallow nervously, a small whine bubbling up inside your chest at the gleam in his dark blue eyes. He smiles, sharp white teeth on display as he leans in, close enough for his lips to brush over the shell of the younger man’s ear when he speaks. Your Beta’s eyes close briefly, shuddering at the sensation. You feel the effect he has on Jake through your bond and it makes something tighten in your belly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want you to show me what she likes,” Andy instructs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jake steps away from him and reaches for your hand to pull you forward. “C’mere baby.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He guides you to sit on Andy’s desk and bends down to capture your lips in a tender kiss. His lips move against yours sweetly, tongue working inside your mouth as his hand cups the back of your head. After a minute you forget about your audience and sigh into his mouth, your legs parting for him. He pulls away once you’re dazed and light-headed, one of his fingers stroking the line of your nose as he winks at you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smile back, a familiar thrill zipping through your body when Jake kneels in front of you. He runs his hands up and down your calves and eases off your simple black flats. He presses a kiss to the top of each foot before making his way up your legs, broad shoulders forcing your thighs to part. He flips your dress up and guides you to lift your ass so he can ease your underwear off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Beautiful.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes dart to Andy’s imposing figure, watching with wide eyes as he sits in the leather chair just behind Jake. You know from his vantage point and the way Jake has you on display that Andy can see everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What a pretty little cunt," Andy says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The prettiest,” Jake agrees, looking up at you affectionately. “Okay?” he whispers, squeezing your leg gently. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod at him, nervous but excited. He sends you another warm smile before dipping his head between your legs and putting his mouth on you. At the first delicate brush of his tongue over your folds, you inhale sharply, fingers tightening in his short hair. Your eyelids fall closed as he starts to work you over, alternating between circling his tongue over your clit and sucking your bud into his mouth with enough pressure to make your legs tremble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jake,” you whimper, your hips lifting to meet his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cry out when he slips a finger inside you, followed quickly by another, and curls them, hitting that spongy spot inside you. He brings you to the edge slowly, fingers and mouth working in tandem. Your breathy moans turn into whines and whimpers as your head falls back against Andy’s desk. You’re just about to tip into the surge of pleasure Jake’s giving you when suddenly he’s gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes snap open to see Andy standing behind Jake, fingers twisted roughly in your Beta’s hair. The grip he has on Jake forces the younger man to look up at him. Jake’s chest heaves, mouth shiny with your slick and you watch the way his throat bobs as he swallows. For the first time since tonight started, he looks a little unsure. Andy pulls Jake to his feet with a sharp tug, leading your Beta to sit in his chair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hand still in Jake's hair, Andy bends down and slots their mouths together. He controls the kiss, directing Jake to tip his head back as his tongue delves into Jake’s mouth. It sends a strange thrill through you, watching your Beta submit to such a powerful Alpha. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My turn," Andy says. “Touch yourself without permission and you’ll regret it,” he warns Jake. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Andy turns back to you he takes off his suit jacket and tie, folding them neatly and setting them on his desk. You stare at his muscular, tanned forearms as he rolls up his sleeves. He’s bigger than Jake, thick where your Beta is lean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s get that dress off, hmm?” Andy says. “Want to see all of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When your gaze darts to Jake, Andy’s fingers curl around your jaw, exerting pressure until you look up and meet his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eyes on me Omega. He’s not in charge here. Do you understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod and he tsks at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Use your words.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, I understand,” you tell him, holding his gaze. When he continues to stare at you expectantly, you swallow heavily. “I understand, Alpha.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good girl,” he purrs, leaning down to brush his lips over yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kisses you more forcefully than Jake, tongue sweeping into your mouth after he pries your lips apart. It’s like he’s trying to devour you whole. You moan when his hand drops to your neck, fingers ghosting over your mating gland before finally pulling away.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stand up,” he directs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andy guides you to turn around and you shiver as he draws your zipper down, fingers tracing over the exposed skin. He helps you step out of your dress before reaching up to undo the clasp of your bra. The urge to turn and see Jake is strong but you resist, remembering Andy’s words. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He steps closer once your breasts are free. You’re hyper-aware of just how naked you are while Andy and Jake are fully dressed. It’s strangely erotic and you rub your thighs together in anticipation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So eager,” Andy whispers, mouthing along your neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The scrape of his teeth over your throat has your head lulling to the side as you whine. You can feel Andy smile against your skin, his large, warm hands cupping your breasts. He tweaks your nipples before one hand drifts lower, stroking your chest and stomach. When his fingers dip into your wetness you both groan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A strangled, desperate sound you don’t recognize fills the room as the leather chair behind you creaks and groans. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re half surprised to realize it’s Jake. He sounds desperate and you squirm in Andy’s grasp, trying to get a look at your Beta.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You really are so sweet,” Andy chuckles. “Want to comfort your Beta so bad, hmm?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you nod your head he spins you around and pushes you back onto his desk. You get your first glimpse of Jake since Andy undressed you. He’s flushed and panting, his erection straining against his jeans. His nails dig into the fancy leather chair and you know it’s killing him not to touch you or himself. It’s also the quietest you’ve ever seen him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lay back,” Andy instructs as he kneels between your legs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a moment he does nothing, content to take you in before you feel his breath ghost over your mound. He's more gentle than you expect at first, his mouth exploring you slowly. His fingers come next and it isn’t long before he brings you back to the edge again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andy places your hands on his head, encouraging you to bury your fingers in his hair. When he looks up at you, something dark and wanting swirling in his gaze, your breath stills in your throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is the one place you’re in charge, honey. Make the best of it,” he urges. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tentatively you push him back between your legs and hold him there as he draws pleasure from your body. When you’re close you fist his thick hair in your hands, all hesitation gone as you ride his face to find the sweet relief you crave. You come with a whimper, legs falling away as your body trembles. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You push at Andy’s head but he remains against you, his tongue lapping up your release. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alpha, please,” you beg, eyes fluttering open to meet Jake’s bright blue gaze. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He watches you and Andy together with so much love and desire in his eyes that it makes your heart swell. You share a brief, private smile when you see his cock out, red and weeping as he works himself over. It surprised you he listened to Andy as long as he did. He could never deny you or himself anything. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The feel of teeth sinking into the meat of your inner thigh brings your attention back to Andy. He places a kiss over the abused skin and watches you with a quiet sort of intensity that makes your hindbrain buzz with pleasure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did so good for me, sweetheart,” he praises as he rises to his feet. “It’s too bad your little Beta can’t follow directions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t turn to face Jake but his nostrils flare, something like anger blooming in his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can smell you,” he growls. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jake grunts and stills, hand falling away from himself as Andy turns around. You can feel his eagerness through the bond, how the anticipation for the punishment he’ll no doubt receive excites him. He licks his lips and looks up expectantly at Andy, but to your surprise, the Alpha only smiles. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Something told me you’d be difficult,” Andy starts, opening the bottom drawer of his desk and pulling out a pair of metal handcuffs. The two men exchange a long look before Jake nods. You bite your lip to hide your grin, you’ve watched Jake escape handcuffs easily before. Andy is surprisingly gentle as he secures the younger man’s hands behind his back.  Jake opens his mouth to speak but Andy’s quick to shove your underwear in his mouth, silencing him. He smiles and passes a hand over your Beta’s throat after. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s better,” he murmurs. “I’m going to let her ride you,” Andy tells him, helping you stand on unsteady legs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re still feeling a little shaky from your previous orgasm so you let him lead you over to Jake. Strong hands help you climb onto his lap and guide you to put your knees on either side of his thighs. Before you can lower yourself Andy reaches around to grasp Jake’s cock and pumps it twice. The action makes your Beta gasp and buck up. A throaty chuckle from behind you has you smiling at Jake. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re both so eager,” Andy says, sounding pleased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With one hand on your hip and the other holding Jake, Andy helps line you up. You whine at the sensation, Jake’s thick cock stretching you open as you sink down. It feels good, that sense of fullness and you let out a moan, head falling back on Andy’s chest. With both hands on your hips, Andy guides your body up and down, whispering praises. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doing so good Omega,” he says, lips brushing over your throat. “Taking him inside you so well. You’ll take my knot next,” he promises. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Jake starts lifting his hips to meet yours, soft little groans slipping past his lips, you know he’s close. You bear down on him and he tosses his head back, the muscles of his neck tensing. Behind you, Andy growls, gaze locked on the column of your Beta’s tanned throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is he close?” Andy asks you, fingers flexing on your hip. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” you say, gasping when Andy hooks his hands under your arms and pulls you back roughly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jake grunts at the loss of contact as he slips out of you and you tremble in Andy’s arms as you stare at your Beta, shocked. Jake looks completely wrecked, sweaty and red, his thighs tense and his cock twitching. You can feel how badly he aches for you and just how close he was. It feels torturous and you whine, twisting in Andy’s grasp. The urge to drop to your knees and give him the release he craves is almost overpowering.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should have listened,” Andy chides Jake. “Now you’re going to watch me knot your Omega. If you ask nicely after I might consider letting you finish.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your Beta’s low growl makes Andy chuckle as he leads you back to his desk, a hand around your throat guiding you to lay back as he steps between your legs. He releases you to undo his pants and shoves them down to reveal his thick cock. You stare, eyes wide as he slicks himself up with your release.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eyes on me, Omega,” he reminds you but your gaze darts to Jake, the question in your eyes clear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He told me I could come inside you,” Andy whispers, fingers ghosting over your jaw as he smiles sweetly. “Told me just how good you are taking it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jake’s smile is strained but there’s a hunger in his eyes that has you lying back with a soft sigh. You spread your thighs, welcoming Andy with your body as he eases inside. He’s a little larger than Jake and the friction brings a delicious sort of burn as he works his way inside you slowly. You gasp, head thrown back as you tilt your hips up, trying to take more of him. The hand around your throat tightens in reprimand and you still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck sweetheart, your cunt could make angels weep,” he says, eyes closing as he fully seats himself inside you. “No wonder Jake’s always ready to give you the world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Love and desire curl through the bond, reminding you of your Beta’s presence even though you can’t see him behind Andy’s broad form.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kiss me,” you beg, whimpering when Andy bends down to capture your lips in his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He starts to move when his tongue sweeps inside you. You roll your hips up to meet his, your bodies working together to find pleasure. Sweat builds on your skin and you keen as he hits that place deep inside you that twists the coil in your gut tighter. You toss your head back, baring your throat to Andy. It’s an invitation he doesn’t hesitate to accept, teeth scraping over your jugular with enough pressure that you jolt and whine. That instinctual urge to feel his teeth in your neck has you tilting further back, pressing your head into the desk as your hands curl around his shoulders and urge him closer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whimper when his teeth disappear and his mouth returns, working your skin between his lips and sucking hard enough to draw blood to the surface. It’s not what you want but you soon forget that drive at the feeling of his knot swelling at the mouth of your cunt. You cry out as he buries himself fully inside you and the pressure increases almost painfully before it finally snaps and pleasure sings through your veins. Andy follows a moment later, warmth flooding you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you come back to yourself your heart is thundering in your chest and Andy is watching you with an awed expression. He wipes away the sweat from your brow lovingly. For a moment nothing exists but you and him, Alpha and Omega, tied together in the most intimate way possible. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re something special,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss you like Jake does. With love and affection. With promise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alpha,” you reply, smiling as his praise makes your chest fill with warmth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stay like that for several seconds, drinking each other in before you feel his knot beginning to deflate. Your cunt throbs at the loss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think we should reward your Beta,” Andy starts with a smile. “He’s been so quiet back there. Waiting for his turn.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod eagerly as he draws away and stands up. You watch him redress, your body wrung out and tired. When he draws two fingers through your messy folds you wince, tender and oversensitive. You can feel him push his spend back inside you, seemingly entranced by the sight. It’s not until you whimper louder that he pulls away with an apologetic smile. You expect him to help you up but instead, he turns away to face Jake. He offers your Beta his fingers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sight of Andy’s fingers disappearing into Jake’s mouth and the obscene way he licks them clean sends an unexpected bolt of pleasure through your veins, reigniting the fire that Andy soothed. With effort, you lift your body into an upright position, feet touching the floor. You try and ignore the feeling of Andy’s come dripping down your thigh as you let your body slide to the floor. Your knees hit the carpet hard enough to make you wince, but Andy and Jake are too caught up in each other to notice you or the way you crawl towards your Beta. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, Alpha,” you beg, hands settling on Jake’s thighs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andy cups the back of your head and withdraws his fingers from Jake’s mouth. He looks down at you softly, his fingers stroking your neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because you asked so sweetly,” he tells you, pushing you forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t waste time, taking Jake into your mouth eagerly, swallowing him down until you feel him nudge the back of your throat. Above you, Jake lets out a strangled groan of pleasure. You work him over with your hands and your mouth, making a mess of his jeans as saliva gathers at the corner of your mouth. Andy’s filthy words of encouragement mix with the choked-off sounds of Jake’s pleasure spur you on. You don’t let up until you feel him come, hot and heavy down your throat and you struggle to breathe through your nose and take him all down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pull away with a sigh, body falling back against Andy’s legs as your head lulls to the side. Andy helps you stand, pulling you into his body as he wipes away the come and spit from your mouth with a smile. He kisses you tenderly, thumb stroking along your cheek. Behind you the leather chair creaks, the sound of metal falling to the carpet your only warning before you feel Jake at your back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands settle at your hips and you breathe out, your body pooling between theirs. You can’t deny how right this feels and you know Jake can sense it too. He drops his mouth to your neck, teeth scraping over his bonding mark. You whine, urging him to reaffirm it. Andy watches with longing as Jake’s teeth pierce your skin and blood wells up and over his bite. He holds you there, joy singing through your body as the bond lights up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andy and Jake help clean you up and redress you after that, their touches almost reverent. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like to mark you both,” Andy says, his blue eyes moving between you and Jake. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod in unison, the gesture bringing a smile to Andy’s face. He draws Jake to him first, grasping your Beta by the neck gently. The two men share an intimate look and something exchanges between them that you’re not privy to. When Jake nods, Andy directs his head to the side and drops his mouth to your Beta’s throat, just below his mating gland. You watch his lips curl up, revealing his sharp white teeth, and see how they sink into Jake’s tender skin. The groan that comes from both men makes heat curl in your belly and anticipation bloom in your chest because you know you’re next.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Andy pulls you forward you feel Jake settle behind you, hands stroking your sides. He can feel your excitement and anxiety and you love how his touch bleeds it away. Just like he did with Jake, Andy directs your head to the side, teeth scraping over your gland before settling lower. You try to keep your body lax as he sinks his teeth into you, sparks of pain and pleasure emanating from the mark. His tongue soothes over the bite, easing the sting. You stare at the blood on his lips that he’s quick to lick away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like to see you both again,” Andy says, tone serious enough that you and Jake stand up a little straighter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re exhausted but he’s practically buzzing with energy and excitement behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That would be awesome,” Jake says eagerly. “This was, uh….good.” He winces and you know he regrets his choice of words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lean into him, fingers curling around his biceps to reassure him. This side of him never ceases to endear you to him. Eager and honest. It makes you think about when he asked you out the first time. The way he stumbled through his words was so endearing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What Jake means is we’d love to,” you add. “I think we’re both ready for an Alpha.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can feel Jake’s gaze swing to you, surprise filtering across the bond. Before you left the house earlier you told him you weren’t going to commit to anything tonight but Andy isn’t what you’d expected. You know what it’s like to feel loved deeply and fully with Jake but this thing developing between the three of you is something new. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A different kind of love.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>